Now What
by The Magick
Summary: It's funny how a chance encounter can change your life. During a much needed vacation Rachel stumbles across none other than Michael Jackson himself. Could this be her escape from the mediocre existence she left behind...or something more?


Rachel callously observed herself in the bathroom mirror. Her light hazel eyes were strikingly bloodshot and her fine blonde hair untidily framed her face. Her clothes seemed to hang loosely over her form; stress had taken away from her once healthy figure. Now she appeared too thin, nearly sickly in appearance. She could hear the endless airport announcements overhead. Around her other women hastily filed in and out, preoccupied with their own travel arrangements. She stood there, not really comprehending the flurry of commotion around her, trying to suppress the pressure that was emulating from inside. This trip was necessary. She needed to escape, to get away from her own pathetic excuse for a life. She needed this. The past few months had been a nightmare. Trying to focus, she roughly brushed back her bangs and rubbed her eyes with fervour. She then checked her watch, promptly gathered her belongings, and headed to terminal eight.

Rachel followed the line of people off the plane to the luggage area. It had been a long flight, but she wasn't aware of it. Time didn't matter right now. She glanced around the Los Angeles airport and was overwhelmed by the vastness and immeasurable amount of people within. It was a far cry from her own small town, so piteous it lacked even a movie theatre. She eventually collected her bag and made her way outside to an awaiting hotel shuttle. The city was overwhelming. The sun shone with a brightness that contradicted her mood, but she was taken aback by the utter size and excitement of the California hotspot and even managed a weak smile at the palm trees and busy streets. Her mouth wasn't used to smiling.

After checking in at the rather inexpensive but yet not too unpleasant hotel she ventured up to her room and flopped onto the bed. Home. For the next two weeks anyway. She scanned the walls and cringed at the tacky hotel artwork. _Why is it always an ugly landscape painting?_ She thought lazily. She eventually wrenched herself up and hastily unpacked before deciding to go out for dinner. _Somewhere nice, I deserve a night out._ She freshened up, grabbed her purse and headed back to the lobby.

After taking a cab downtown, Rachel strolled down the sidewalk trying to take it all in. The sun beamed down on her and she swiftly tied up her long hair. It wasn't long before she became entranced with a delicious aroma and began following her nose to a classy bistro. _This will do, _she thought hungrily as she went inside and got a private table in the corner. She glanced around, admiring the traditional yet modern interior. Ordering herself turkey ravioli and a glass of red wine, Rachel then let her mind wander. She felt more and more relieved that thousands of miles separated her from her home, but yet could not help the anxiety and pain that came with thinking back.

Everything had seemed so perfect at first. She thought she had found the man of her dreams, the one, the crème de le crème. The first few months of dating were simply blissful, Erik seemed like the ideal boyfriend, the guy she wanted to BE with. He was successful, smart, attractive and crazy about her. And at first she was flattered by his over-protective nature, the way he'd freak out a little if she was out late, or if she talked to other guys. She brushed it off; it just seemed like a caring gesture. Besides, the roses she received every Monday morning, the cozy movie nights watching horrors, not to mention the foot rubs and just everything else. She often thought there HAD to be a catch... and she was right.

"Would you like another drink, miss?" Her thoughts were interrupted and she looked up at the waiter rather bewildered. She managed a weak nod and he poured out another glass. "You're food will be out shortly."

With an uncomfortably full stomach and a nice amount of wine in her system, Rachel sleepily unlocked her room and stumbled inside. She giggled sheepishly at the thought of having an empty bed to herself, and proceeded to sprawl out over the entire thing, thankful that she had no one to 'worry' about on this night. Kicking off her shoes she promptly fell into a dreamless, and much needed sleep.

The next day Rachel woke up in better spirits, though sporting a slight headache. She glanced at the clock. 11:48 am. _Wow, no wonder I feel rested. _Not wanting to waste more of the day in bed she hurried up into the shower and was soon ready to head out, though not too sure exactly where she was going to go. She peeked out the window, another beautiful day, and then decided to change out of her jeans into a simple summer dress, royal blue in colour. She threw on a delicate pair of flats and then examined herself in the mirror. She grinned dumbly. _I don't look too bad in a dress._ She was never able to wear them since Erik... _No, don't think about him. That's over. It's over. _Rachel shook her head as if to physically rid herself past troubles. Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile, she exited her room, determine to have an adventure.

After happily exploring the Hollywood Walk of Fame and the surrounding area for a few hours, Rachel bought herself an ice cream cone and sauntered down a side street. How exponentially less worrisome her life felt at the moment. _What if I lived her? I should just move here. _She thought wistfully and smiled to herself, her lips still getting used to the sensation, it almost felt foreign. But in the back of her mind she knew that this was simply a vacation. A temporary getaway. She couldn't just stay here forever, could she? No, it would be inappropriate. She had attachments back home, a job, an apartment, a car payment. So many things she didn't want to care about, but frankly HAD to care about. She sighed and plodded on, in a sort of daze. A while later she suddenly stopped short, looking around in confusion. She hadn't really been paying attention to wear she had been going and she now found herself on a rather empty street with old lamp posts and worn out shops. _Oh heck, where am I? _Feeling rather foolish she decided to pretend that this was exactly where she wanted to be and deliberately walked into a Used Book store.

A little bell on the door tinkled cheerfully as she entered. She could see the flecks of dust floating about the air in the rays of sunshine that shone in from the windows. An older gentleman with grey hair and smiling eyes sat behind the counter. And, peculiarly, a large man in a suit and sunglasses was standing nearby, looking unnecessarily important. Rachel surveyed him wearily, wondering what his purpose was; it seemed rather extreme to have high class security in a store like this.

"Hello dear." The shopkeeper said in a melodious but husky voice. "Anything in particular you were looking for?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm just browsing around if that's ok." Rachel said, flashing a smile. The menacing guy in sunglasses cleared his throat loudly and seemed to crane his neck over the shelves trying to see something.

Rachel shot him one more glance and then disappeared behind one of the tall bookshelves. She ran her fingers over all the old bindings, pulling a book out here and there. She actually was a self-proclaimed bookworm and quickly came across some titles that made her gasp in excitement and flip through the pages. With a small pile gathering in her arms, she hastily turned down the next aisle, scanning the shelves for more classics. She was so caught up in her search she all of the sudden collided with some solid structure and stumbled back, her books flying across the worn hardwood floor. Slightly stunned she looked up at the structure she ran into and was surprised to see it was a man, a very familiar looking man. _No, it can't be! _Rachel thought in awe.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he said in a soft voice, a concerned look in his eye. Rachel nodded, trying to find her words. He offered his hand which she grabbed shakily and he pulled her up in one fluid motion. She heard loud footsteps thudding behind her and turned to see the man in the suit stomping towards them.

"Is everything alright here Mr. Jackson?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I think so Ralph." Mr. Jackson said, waving him off. Ralph turned hesitantly and walked back to the front. "That was quite a fall, are you sure you're not hurt?" he prodded, searching Rachel's eyes for some sort of response.

She opened her mouth a few times and then forced herself to talk. "Yes... um, yeah, wow I am so sorry! I should have been paying attention. I didn't mean to walk into you! I'm sorry!" Her cheeks flushed and she bent down to gather her books, letting her hair fall over her face.

Michael stooped down to gather a book, observing the girl in front of him. She was really rather lovely. Her long blonde hair lightly flowed over her shoulders. Her dress, though a tad loose, emphasized her slim figure. She glanced up at him quickly and smiled in embarrassment. He caught sight of her rosy expression and her eyes, which were a unique hazel colour. He handed her a few books and they both stood up.

"I'm Michael, by the way, Michael Ja-"

"I know." Rachel cut in, smiling shyly. "I'm Rachel Callaghan. It's nice to meet you, I can't believe you're in here actually, what are the odds..." she trailed off awkwardly.

Michael smiled, catching her eye. She looked young, early twenties. But there was something in the way she held herself, something in her gaze, that indicated a remorse sort of wisdom about her. She looked burdened. And Michael was familiar with the weight of carrying too much with you.

"What are you getting?" Michael asked, indicating towards the books she carried.

"Oh, um..." Rachel looked through the covers, feeling completely incoherent. "Dracula, Paradise Lost...the Hobbit. I own them already, in paperback, but I like having the old-looking leather bound ones too. They just seem so authentic, and they just _smell_ good." Rachel said, opening a book and putting it under his nose.

"That's an oldie." He laughed. Rachel smiled again feeling very self conscious. She could hardly believe who she was talking to and felt sure she was coming across as an idiot. She looked up at the man before her. His dark eyes gleamed playfully and a smile tugged at his lips. "Do you live in the city?"

"No." Rachel replied dismally. "I'm only here for a few weeks."

"Vacation?"

"Well sort of, I just needed to... run away for a while." Rachel sighed, thinking of what she knew she shouldn't think about, the past. Michael noticed her frown before she caught herself and put on a smile that looked rather forced. "But the city is really lovely; though I've only seen a few things so far, but I'll make my way around, I'm actually rather lost right now. I wasn't paying attention when I walked down here."

Michael laughed. "Is that a common trait of yours, not paying attention?"

Rachel pretended to look affronted but couldn't help but laugh as well.

Heavy footsteps approached them again. "Mr. Jackson, it's 5 o' clock, we have to get to your appointment." Ralph said with authority.

"Oh right." Michael said in dismay. He studied Rachel once more, she bit her lip sheepishly. He needed to see her again. Plucking up his courage he cleared his throat and smiled. "If you'd like, maybe we can get together again while you're still in the city, I could introduce you to some of the top LA restaurants or something."

Rachel's jaw nearly dropped, she was just about to ask for an autograph because she was sure she'd never see this man again. _I must be dreaming. _

"I'd love to."


End file.
